Takashi Komuro
Takashi Komuro is the main protagonist of the Highschool of the Dead series. He is a high school second-year and the leader and founder of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto and while he has strong feelings of love for Rei, he also shared feelings for Saeko Busujima. Takashi is a pretty decent melee fighter, also skilled with firearms because of Kohta Hirano’s tutoring. He is also shown to have good leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Komuro is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand, and Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Battleline brand. Background * Series: Highschool of the Dead * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 192 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, WWE (WCW: Showdown), AWF * Debut: 2013 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: Tokonosu City, Japan * Allies: Rei Miyamoto (girlfriend), Apocalypse Academy, Cole MacGrath, Dragon Kids (Max and Enrique) * Rivals: The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar), Ash Ketchum * Twitter: '''@Komuro_HOTD Professional wrestling career '''Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Storylines (2013–present) On the April 12, 2013 episode of ACW, Takashi Komuro, along with his Apocalypse Academy faction, made his debut in a Ten-person Mixed Tag Team Match against The Hardcore Foundation, who they lost do due to the interference from Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra). Komuro would then be featured in Ten-man Tag Team Match with Eddy, Rogen Townsend, and The Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson) against Alpha & Omega and The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins and Damian Reigns) at Southern Hell, where they won via submission after a simultaneous Crossface / “Colt Lock” combination by Komuro and Anderson respectively to Terra while Eddy and Hardy had Young in a Money Lock / Cattle Mutilation combination. On the May 10, 2013 episode of ACW, Komuro and his tag team partner, Kohta Hirano, were scheduled in a match against The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar) to determine the number one contenders for the ACW World Tag Team Championships. Prior to the contest, Bakura and Ishtar attacked them from behind and after the match began, Bakura immediately made Komuro submit. At Spring Breakdown, Komuro and Hirano interfered the Ladder Match for the tag team titles by taking out Bakura through a table when he was about to take down the belts. On the May 31, 2013 edition of ACW, Jesse Alvarez, the chairman of the company, scheduled Komuro and Hirano, the Gods of Darkness and Alpha & Omega in a Triple Threat Match to determine the next challengers for the tag belts. By June 7, 2013, Alpha & Omega won and Bakura and Ishtar would take their anger out on Komuro and Hirano post-match, finishing the former off with a Con-chair-to. On the June 21, 2013 episode of ACW, Komuro and Hirano attacked the Gods of Darkness from behind as an act of “getting even”, and then Alvarez announced a match between Komuro and Hirano and the Gods of Darkness in a Tornado Tag Team Elimination Tables Match at Reign in Blood. That same night, Komuro and Bakura fought in a match, which the former won. On the June 28, 2013 episode of ACW, Komuro and Hirano received a strange package containing a CD, which after they played it, featured a disturbing promo cut by the Gods of Darkness. At Reign in Blood, Komuro and Hirano fought to a loss after Komuro’s corner springboard crossbody was countered into a cutter by Bakura. During the match, Hirano suffered a neck injury after G.o.D. performed Malevolent Nightmare through the table and then second degree burns after a Darkness Reigns. On the first episode of Ignition, Komuro attacked Bakura and Ishtar, promptly beating up the latter after the former escaped. During then, he performed an Inverted Death Valley Driver to Marik into the chair, taking him out as an act of vengeance and leaving only himself and Bakura to continue the feud. The next night, on the first episode of RAMPAGE, Komuro with Rei Miyamoto were sent a disturbing promo by Yami Bakura, who challenged Komuro into a Monster’s Ball Match at Rebellion. On Ignition II, Komuro personally confronted Bakura and accepted the challenge, proceeding to attack him until security broke up the fight. On the July 20, 2013, episode of RAMPAGE, Komuro attacked Bakura while the referee was knocked out, making him suffer a loss to Duke Devlin. On the go-home show of Ignition, Komuro and Bakura cut promos at each other for their upcoming Monster’s Ball Match. At Rebellion, Komuro fought Bakura in what was a violently brutal contest to a victory after Komuro landed a dangerous Diving Headbutt straight into the chest of his opponent. On August 2, 2013, Komuro was drafted to Ignition with Hirano as the 11th overall pick in the inaugural ACW Brand Extension. He and Hirano are announced to take part in the ACW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contender’s Tournament to decide new challengers for current tag titleholders, Alpha & Omega. WWE NXT: Animated Around early to mid 2013, Komuro and Hirano signed with WWE, both reporting down to their developmental territory, NXT: Animated. He and Hirano made their NXT debut in a match against NXT Tag Team Champions Mordecai and Rigby of The Regular Team to an upset victory after interference by Finn and Jake. WCW: Showdown Komuro and Hirano were announced to become part of the main roster as they graduated to WCW: Showdown. Anime Wrestling Federation Personality In the time before the Outbreak, Takashi is laid-back and does not mind skipping class, an attitude that earns him distaste from Saya. His casual nature can also make him hesitant, evidenced by the fact that he did not act on his feelings for Rei until it was too late. His passionate feelings are displayed when he is genuinely depressed by Rei choosing Hisashi over him, especially considering she had promised to marry him when they got older. Takashi is usually kind to the other members of his group, and he does not hesitate to save people who are in serious trouble, such as Alice Maresato when she is attacked by “them”. Rei states that his selflessness is one of the reasons she initially fell for him, and was a reminder that they were still human even after the Outbreak. However, Takashi is also very reckless and often fails to consider the consequences of his actions. During the initial Outbreak, Takashi fights strictly for survival, but as time passes, he begins to show a willingness to fight for himself and the group rather than just for the need to survive. Saya has mentioned that he and Kohta are likely to snap if their situation after the Outbreak continues and they have to keep killing things that look like people. Takashi is also shown frequently to be rather perverted, such as when he eavesdrops on the girls taking a bath together, and at one point imagines Rei and Saeko in nothing but bath towels. However, he never shows any attraction to Saya, being completely put off by her abrasive personality. Despite his kindness, Takashi is also a somewhat cold-blooded person; even shortly after the Outbreak, he is able to kill Hisashi, his best friend, with next to no hesitation after he got infected. Although he starts off willing to help those in need, his number one priority is always the survival of him and his team, and won’t hesitate to abandon people whose fate have been sealed. He also acknowledges that a part of him actually likes the lawlessness brought about by the Outbreak when he enjoys smashing a cash register at a gas station, and that this makes him not much different from Saeko. At times, he’s willing to cross lines even Saeko’s not willing to cross; while Saeko couldn’t bring herself to kill a pair of zombie children, he did so without any hesitation. During the group’s stay at the Takagi Estate, Takashi is appointed as the leader by Kohta and Saya. However, he initially doesn’t understand why, as he doesn’t consider himself the leader type and doesn’t see how he contributes to the team, being not as good a fighter as Rei, Saeko or Kohta and nowhere near as smart as Saya. Rei, however, speculates that it’s because of his willingness to act where others hesitate, such as when he didn’t think twice about killing the zombified Hisashi to save Rei. This lack of hesitation can be seen as a by-product of him failing to act on his feelings for Rei until it was too late, which likely caused him to make an unconscious decision to never hesitate again. Personal life Komuro attended Fujimi Academy until The Outbreak in the series occurred. Takashi has been friends with Saya since they were in kindergarten and best friends with Rei from the time they were both small children. Throughout the upsurge, he grew close with his fellow survivors, especially Saeko Busujima, who he grew intimate feelings for. He considers Cole MacGrath his closest friend since debuting in the Multiverse as both have had similar relationship problems with their own close companions. Komuro is currently in a relationship with Rei Miyamoto. In wrestling Takashi Komuro is usually a high-flying brawler along with being a submission specialist and a technical wrestler. Finishing moves * Crippler Crossface (Arm Trap Crossface) – adopted from Chris Benoit * Death Blow (Double Wrist-lock transitioned into an Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) * Diving Headbutt – adopted from Chris Benoit Signature moves * Arm-trap Swinging Neckbreaker * Back Body Drop * Backhand Chop * Diving Crossbody * Diving European Uppercut * Dragon Screw * European Uppercut * Hip Toss Neckbreaker * Fireman’s Carry Gutbuster * Flapjack * Forearm Smash * Full Nelson Facebuster * Half Nelson Bulldog * Infecta Trifecta (Triple Rolling German Suplexes) * Jumping Neckbreaker Slam * Moonsault * Multiple kick variations ** Back followed by a corner Springboard Sunset Flip from the turnbuckle ** Baseball Slide ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Dropsault ** Pendulum Overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Roundhouse * Multiple springboard variations ** Clothesline ** Corner Crossbody ** Dropkick * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Bridging / Release / Rolling German ** Inverted ** Slingshot ** Snap ** Super ** Vertical * Pulse Check (Running Knee Lift followed by a Neckbreaker Slam) * Rope-hung Arm-trap Can Opener * Sharpshooter * Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the face of an opponent draped on the second rope * Stands and pushes down the shoulders of an opponent draped on the second rope * Welcome to the Dead (Step-up High Knee to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog) Managers * Shizuka Marikawa Nicknames Entrance themes * “Welcome to the Family” by Avenged Sevenfold (April 12, 2013 – present; used while as a member of Apocalypse Academy) * “Time of Dying” by Three Days Grace (April 26, 2013 – April 28, 2013) * “Whatever” by Our Lady Peace (May 21, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling WWE WCW: Showdown Trivia * Komuro is the drummer and backing vocalist of APEX based rock cover band In the Blink of the Eye. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers